Adrienne St. Clair
Biography At first, the beautiful young blonde had been apprehensive about leaving the city she had grown up in. Paris was unique, nothing would even compare to it and she missed it dearly as soon as it was behind her. Of course, her husband’s success quickly overshadowed any nostalgia she may have had, though, and so did the stresses of juggling a young family and a popular business. Exploiting her talent for cuisine to create an ultimately thriving business was something she couldn’t have been happier with. Now she understood all the promises Nicolas had spouted to her about this being ‘the land of the opportunities’. Not only did she get to spend the day doing something she was passionate about, but little did she know it would become a countrywide phenomenon thanks to the business-savvy mind of her husband. With the income they received, she got to provide an enviable home for her children. The first, two years into their new life, her daughter Emily . She was followed shortly by her brothers Daniel and François and finally, the youngest of them all - Faye. All successful adults now in their own right, she honestly couldn’t be prouder mother. Things only changed when she was threatened by a disgruntled Russian mobster to close her business. Apparently the St. Clair’s were so successful, it was beginning to take a toll on everyone else. They hadn’t taken it seriously and ultimately paid the price, losing their original shop to an arsonist working on the Russian Mob’s behalf. Thank goodness it had been empty when it had happened and nobody was hurt in the cowardly act. Nicolas didn’t keep her privy to these things though and he simply told her not to worry, ‘he would handle it’. Of course, she had the utmost faith in her husband and continued about her daily life as per usual. The next thing she knew, they had shares in a profitable shipping company – yet another source of valuable income for their family. But this business was one Nicolas preferred to keep to himself, rather than informing her. Things were getting more and more luxurious and they eventually moved to a beautiful apartment in the most expensive district of Anderson Island, Pentonville. The money allowed them to open more businesses all over the city and even spread to the rest of the country. They seemed financially unstoppable. So much so that she doesn’t quite understand her husband’s constant need for more money. They had even purchased a skyscraper to function as the headquarters for their multitude of businesses (although she suspected it was more to show off) and still he wasn’t satisfied with their financial status. It was a side to him she had never seen, one with which he would exploit and corrupt law enforcement, politicians and other businessmen. Despite all of this, she knows that deep down; he just has what’s best for their family at heart. After all, their daughter is deputy mayor thanks to him. There is still a part of her that fears eventually, things will become dangerous and out of control but until that day, she will stand by her husband and show him the loyalty he deserves.